Dragon Ball Super: Blessed By Fate
by RogueBayNative
Summary: What if Goku was born with God ki and ended up on Beerus' Planet? How would the story progress? Would Goku have an easier time than he did in the original timeline or will he be facing even more difficult challenges in the future? Based in Dragon Ball Super, although it will practically start where King Piccolo took over the world after the 1st chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_**Age 737, Planet Vegeta**_

All of the Saiyans that were recalled to the planet looked up towards the sky to see Frieza's fleet approaching them. For some, they figured that the evil space tyrant was coming to inform them of their next conquest personally. For a select few others: they sensed nothing but an intense feeling of foreboding.

Seeing something like this coming for a long time, Bardock was on his way to a remote location with a pod that he managed to steal. He had informed Gine to get Kakarot and meet him there as he had a feeling that Frieza was planning to wipe out the Saiyans in one fell swoop. At least this way: both of his sons could live on.

Raditz was offworld with Prince Vegeta and Nappa, so he didn't have to worry about his eldest child. He'd be able to live a lot longer than the rest of the Saiyans were. Kakarot, however, wasn't safe as his power was considered too low to be able to go out in space and conquer planets. Luckily enough for his youngest child, Bardock managed to find a planet far out of Frieza's grasp with relatively low power levels: Earth.

"Are we sure we have to do this?" Gine asked Bardock after seeing him arrive.

"This is just a precaution. I've been hearing that Frieza has been asking about the Super Saiyan legend which is only adding on to the suspicion I'm feeling. If I'm wrong: I'll go get Kakarot back from Earth myself. If I'm not: at least both of our children will live on." Bardock explained to her before setting the pod down in front of them.

Turning around to face his son, Bardock placed a soft but firm hand on top of Kakarot's head. A rare glimpse of sadness revealed itself inside of Bardock's black eyes. An emotion that neither Kakarot nor Gine saw radiate from Bardock thus far.

"Live on Kakarot. Grow well and become strong. Strong enough to defeat Frieza someday and avenge this race. If that doesn't happen: just live a happy life." Bardock told Kakarot, before opening the space pod door and placing Kakarot inside of it. As the door closed, Bardock and Gine both placed a loving hand on the sole window into the spacecraft.

"We love you Kakarot. Never forget that." Gine responded with tears falling down her cheeks. The two older Saiyans took a few steps back and watched as the pod launched itself in the air. Bardock had already programmed the pod to have Earth as its destination.

"Survive, my son. Survive." Bardock thought to himself as he watched on in silence.

_**Beerus' Planet**_

"Ah. I'm starting to get tired, Whis. Wake me up in about fifty years when this supposed 'Super Saiyan God' appears. The Oracle Fish has never been wrong before and I quite look forward to having a match with the person prophesied to be my rival in strength. Assuming Frieza ignores my command to eliminate the Saiyans." Beerus told his attendant.

"I highly doubt he'd be foolish enough to ignore an order from this universe's God of Destruction, my lord." Whis responded to his student.

"Oh well. It would be nice to have a Saiyan as a rival, but the majority of them are too reckless and destructive. They've got to go." Beerus stated out loud, before disappearing inside one of the buildings embedded inside of the massive dead tree sitting on top of the upside-down square pyramid they were on.

Whis watched as Beerus headed off to bed, letting out a low sigh while doing so.

"Honestly. Our universe would be higher in the rankings if he stopped sleeping all of the time. That's exactly why Lord Zeno ended up destroying several universes." Whis thought to himself. His gaze then shifted upwards towards the pinkish-purplish sky. Even he was intrigued by what the Oracle Fish had prophesized for Lord Beerus. They were speaking of a being with the potential to replace Beerus as the God of Destruction for the 7th universe.

_**Frieza's Spaceship - Planet Vegeta's Orbit**_

Frieza, Zarbon and Dodoria were all floating above Frieza's spaceship, looking down at Planet Vegeta with sneers marring each of their faces.

"Lord Frieza: our scouts report that all Saiyans except for Prince Vegeta, Raditz, Nappa and Prince Tarble have reconvened on the planet. There wouldn't be a better time to get rid of these brain-dead monkeys than right now." Dodoria reported to his leader.

"It would appear as if you are right Dodoria. It's always best to put a sleeping beast down before it could be awakened." Frieza responded with a cold tone. He raised the index finger on his right hand and began condensing a lot of power into a giant ball of golden energy. By the second, it continued to grow at a rapid pace until it completely overshadowed Frieza's ship and was about the size of a small moon.

All of the Saiyans on the ground watched above in fear as they saw the sphere of energy growing above their home. Bardock's eyes widened in shock as he flew as fast as he could to try to counter it as a final stand. He'd rather die trying to do something rather than watch his death come without trying anything. Once he was close enough, Bardock unleashed a full-powered blue energy wave in Frieza's direction at the same time Frieza dropped his own attack at the planet.

For the briefest of moments, Bardock's attack collided with Frieza's in an energy struggle, but it didn't last for long since Frieza's attack managed to overpower it with little to no effort. He couldn't believe how strong Frieza even was as he vaporized by the attack shortly before it came into contact with Planet Vegeta's core.

The explosion rocked the quadrant of the galaxy that they were in, leaving a myriad of space dust where Planet Vegeta used to be. It didn't take long for the Frieza Force to issue a galaxy-wide notice of what had happened. It was covered up as an unfortunate asteroid collision in order for Frieza to continue using the remaining Saiyans that he knew were currently offworld.

A cruel cackle erupted from Frieza's mouth, thinking of the explosion as nothing more than fireworks to celebrate his continued assurance of running the galaxy unopposed. Now that any immediate concerns of insurrection were effectively dealt with, he could spend his time expanding his empire to rapidly replace the battle power that they had just lost.

_**Confines of Space**_

The pod carrying Kakarot safely to Earth continued to streak across the seemingly endless reaches of space. Kakarot simply watched as the stars and planets raced by through the only view he had to the outside. This was all that he could do until he reached his intended destination. For only a few short moments after his pod initially took off: the blackness of space was brightened by an intense burst of light before slipping back to its usual darkness. His homeworld was now gone and he didn't even know it.

Before Kakarot could even begin to wonder what could cause such an anomaly to happen, he was met with yet another unfortunate event: a cosmic storm that appeared out of nowhere. It started knocking the pod around in various directions, eliciting an already scared Kakarot to start crying. His cries only echoed inside of the pod with him, which wouldn't have mattered even if he were on a different planet. Until the door to the pod opened up, you couldn't hear anything coming from it on the outside.

_**Beerus' Planet**_

Only an hour passed since Planet Vegeta's destruction but Whis was yet to become aware of it. Beerus was soundly asleep and that left nothing for the angel to do. His time was normally spent training Beerus and making sure the deity performed his duties as a Destroyer.

"What am I to do now? Maybe I should visit my father again?" Whis thought to himself out loud. No sooner than the words left his lips, Whis sensed the ki of a deity rapidly approaching the planet. Such a thing should've been impossible to do, but yet here he was to the contrary

The ground shook underneath him when a circular pod made an impact with the ground just a few feet away from him.

"What do we have here?" Whis thought to himself. With curiosity gleaming in his violet eyes, Whis approached the pod and pressed the bottom of his staff against the door, opening the craft from the outside. The moment that the pod door began to open, Kakarot's cries echoed to the outside world as he still thought that he was caught inside of that cosmic storm that brought him here instead of to Earth.

"Oh. A baby." Whis exclaimed to himself out loud. It was only after that that he noticed the brown-furred tailed that was attached to the child's form. Whis let out a hum and gently grabbed Kakarot with one hand and hovered the tip of his staff over Kakarot's head to learn more about who the child was. For a few moments, Whis watched everything that had happened to the young Saiyan throughout his relatively short life as he was only born a few weeks ago.

"So you're a Saiyan from the now destroyed Planet Vegeta huh? You also possess God ki, which makes you a Saiyan God. No wonder those scientists on Vegeta couldn't properly gauge your battle strength. Such technology isn't nearly advanced enough to estimate a god's power." Whis spoke to Kakarot with a small coo to his tone.

Kakarot looked up at Whis and began to fuss in the angel's arms, his basic Saiyan nature coming to the forefront. Whis felt nothing but pure entertainment from the baby god that thought it could stand a remote chance against him.

"This must be fate: a Saiyan born with god ki and a prophecy of a Super Saiyan God that could rival even Beerus. I'll train you and raise you until it's time for you to explore the world you were meant to go to. You'll also need a name. Your Saiyan name is Kakarot….how about we go with: Goku." Whis murmured to Goku before making his way towards Beerus' Castle.


	2. Chapter 2

_**May 8 Age 753, Sixteen Years Later - Beerus' Planet**_

"Now you are ready to journey to Earth. I've taught you everything I know about the Earth's customs, the Multiverse and imparted on you a strong foundation for you to reach your ultimate goal: to master Autonomous Ultra Instinct. No doubt you'll be the strongest being on the planet, but you must go on your own journey and make a life for yourself." Whis told Goku after yet another intense sparring session.

Over the years, Goku quickly grew stronger and stronger from a combination of his Saiyan cells and the Zenkai boosts from the times it became necessary for Whis to heal him. Also, due to his innate ability to mimic nearly any technique that he sees, Goku managed to learn the Kai Kai technique on top of the abilities of: flight, ki manipulation and detecting ki.

"Of course, Whis. I can't wait. I feel pumped." Goku answered in response. In the years since he had arrived on this planet, Goku found himself influenced by Whis's personality. The aggressiveness of the Saiyans slowly was replaced by a pure love of fighting, not through slaughter.

"That's good. You do remember where the planet Earth is right?" Whis asked Goku with mild concern in his tone. Although he had pushed both Goku's body and mind, the Saiyan god still had a horrible tendency of letting his guard down and getting tunnel vision once he set his mind to something. Whis had learned the hard way that Saiyan pride is one of the few things about Goku that he couldn't change nor influence.

Goku, who was wearing an outfit similar to Whis' minus the ring around the angel's neck, nodded in Whis' direction and bowed to the only father figure that he had ever known. It was a sign of respect as well as a sign of gratitude.

"Thank you for everything Whis. I don't know how things would've turned out had I not ended up here. I owe you everything." Goku told him with genuine sincerity. Whis was nonetheless surprised by such a sudden claim and it showed clearly in his widened violet eyes.

"You needn't thank me for anything. No sensible being would just leave a child to themselves. It was my pleasure." Whis answered with a soft smile. Goku gave his mentor a wide smile before he vanished from sight using Kai Kai to instantly travel to Earth.

_**King Castle - Central City, Earth**_

Demon King Piccolo was floating above Furry's ship, keeping the monarch from escaping his grasp. King Furry and his pilot both looked up at him in fear. Over the past twenty-four hours, Piccolo had been released from his seal and gathered the seven Dragon Balls to wish for his youth. Now he was taking his place as the planet's new king. After all: no one else on the planet was strong enough to stop him.

"I could have just killed you and assumed rule that way, but I'm giving you the chance to relinquish the crown before I involve the citizens of your fair city. The choice is yours." Piccolo stated to King Furry with a cruel smile on his face. Not seeing any other choice in the matter, King Furry ordered his pilot to land the ship on the platform outside of his office.

"Since there's no other choice: I will give in to your demand." King Furry responded with defeat in his tone. Piccolo smiled as he brought himself down to the platform and walked behind the King as they made their way into his office to make the announcement worldwide….or soon-to-be former office.

_**500 Kilometers From Central City - Earth**_

Goku appeared on top of a cliff, overlooking a large desert area littered with various canyons. He had learned about the planet in one of the many studying sessions that Whis had put him through. However: it was even more beautiful than Whis had described. He didn't have long to admire the planet's natural beauty though when he sensed a strong malicious ki coming from the northwest.

As impressive as the ki was, the being in question was still weaker than he was. Far weaker. However, he couldn't sense anyone else on the planet with the power to rival and surpass the being exuding such energy.

"I just got here and already have a fight on my hands. I can't wait!" Goku thought to himself. He focused on the energy that he was sensing and once again teleported, but this time he had a clear person in mind for where he was going.

_**King Castle - Central City**_

"I, King Furry, am renouncing my position as King and willfully giving it to Demon King Piccolo. From now on: he is our ruler. Never fear though, my fair citizens, I know that one day someone will be strong enough to defeat this tyrant. I only regret that I am nowhere near strong enough to do it on my own." King Furry spoke as he looked towards a recording camera that was pointed in his direction.

Within a split second, Piccolo had appeared on the right-hand side of Furry and backhanded the overgrown dog into the wall on his left. With a sinister smirk, he directed his attention to the camera.

"As your new ruler: I will be destroying one province a day. This is for no reason however. I want a planet where chaos rules, where order is destroyed and the most evil acts you can commit is the best way to gain my favor. Words like 'justice' and 'peace' are henceforth banned and will be punished by death. I won't be going around destroying provinces in a planned manner. I'll use a lottery to randomly select a province. Pray that you're lucky enough to not be chosen. Look forward to who I will start with tomorrow." Piccolo answered with an amused sneer.

With a single point of the index finger of his right hand, Piccolo destroyed the camera with an energy beam. All the viewers could hear after Piccolo's declaration was his cold cackle when he finished speaking.

_**80 Kilometers Away From Central City - Earth**_

Tien was flying his ship towards Piccolo's current location: King Castle in Central City. He had spent all night trying to master the Evil Containment Wave that he had taught himself after witnessing Master Roshi using it before he died trying to stop Piccolo. As he was traveling towards the greatest threat he had ever faced, he was communicating with Yamcha over the radio.

"Piccolo was just proclaimed the King of the world. Tomorrow, he's going to start destroying the districts one-by-one. All we can do is just watch. What happened when you guys went to stop him?" Yamcha asked Tien.

"Master Roshi died failing to trap Piccolo with the Evil Containment Wave and Chiaotzu…." Tien began to explain. Just remembering seeing Chiaotzu's dead body had brought the three-eyed human to tears. He had lost someone who was like a little brother to him. Master Roshi knocked him out before confronting Piccolo so he couldn't do anything against the Demon King. He couldn't even stop Chiaotzu from dying.

"They're all dead?" Yamcha asked in shock over the radio. Tien took a deep breath before continuing on.

"Yes. I taught myself the technique that Master Roshi attempted to use on King Piccolo and am heading to his location as we speak. Even as I was preparing my ship, I heard the announcement that he gave the world. We can't allow that to happen." Tien answered.

"Wait for me to join you and we can take him on together." Yamcha pleaded with Tien.

"Thanks for the offer Yamcha, but your leg is still injured. I'm the only option left." Tien answered. Before Yamcha could even respond with his disagreement, Tien turned the radio off and continued his flight in silence.

_**King Castle - Central City**_

Goku appeared in the office of the castle and instantly could feel battered by the evil ki that was radiating from King Piccolo. Without wasting any time, he took advantage of the fact that King Piccolo wasn't expecting anyone to suddenly appear and socked Piccolo in his jaw with his right fist. Piccolo's eyes widened out of a mixture of shock and pain as he found himself launched a few miles outside of the city, unintentionally sending him in the direction that Tien was rushing from. The impact from the punch was nothing that Piccolo had felt before. It actually had hurt him quite a bit, but he didn't have the time to worry about that or even consider who this person was. He had killed everyone who had attended the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai tournament, so this had to be someone who didn't participate as a fighter.

As he picked himself up off of the ground, he was surprised that his assailant had already managed to catch up to where he was knocked back. Anger flared inside of King Piccolo's eyes as he pointed a deathly gaze in Goku's direction. Goku gave Piccolo a confident smile before shifting into an attack position.

"Before I kill you: who are you?" Piccolo asked Goku. His irritation was clearly noted in his tone of voice.

"You won't kill me. You aren't strong enough to do that. I will oblige you though: my name is Goku, but my birth name is Kakarot." Goku answered in compliance. As soon as he finished speaking, Goku disappeared from Piccolo's line of sight and brought a crushing elbow drop on top of Piccolo's head, knocking the self-proclaimed Demon King into the ground. Once Piccolo brought himself up again, he was only knocked away again from a swift kick from Goku's left leg, sending him flying once again.

Piccolo himself couldn't even believe that he was being handled this easily by a person that didn't even have a high power level. This shouldn't even be remotely possible. Especially since he had just recently regained his true strength when he had wished for his youth to return. Yet here he was: getting thrashed by an unknown.

"HOW ARE YOU THIS STRONG?!" Piccolo screamed out in a rage. Veins were throbbing in his head as he picked himself up off of the ground once again. Various scratches now graced Piccolo's body, along with a few areas on his face that were dripping blood: his mouth, above his right eye and even his left cheek. Instead of directly answering Piccolo's question, Goku simply began to increase his power level with a long yell.

If possible, Piccolo's eyes widened even further, as Goku had rapidly shot his power level through the roof. The entire planet had begun to tremble and shake under the weight of Goku showing off a hint of his own true power. This was his God-like Saiyan state, where he was surrounded by a white aura that temporarily reached all of the way to the sky until he drew all of the energy back inside of a light sigh, Goku brought his gaze back to Piccolo.

"I don't owe you an explanation for that. I won't let you spread your evil around though, so this is goodbye." Goku answered before disappearing from Piccolo's sight once again. Piccolo crazily looked around in every direction to try to find Goku and defend himself, but he wasn't used to dealing with people who had a greater speed than he himself had. Before he could even begin to try to find Goku, he found himself being launched into the air by a kick to the jaw from Goku's left leg.

Piccolo stopped himself in midair and looked down to send a powerful wave of destructive energy in Goku's direction, but Goku wasn't where he was initially kicked from. Instead, he was directly in front of King Piccolo with his right hand encased in his own energy. Without uttering another word, Goku's formed his hand into a fist and quickly thrusted it through Piccolo's chest right where his heart was.

Piccolo's mouth widened in shock, barely registering that his life was in fact over. Since Goku's fist was already protruding out of his back, that meant the being couldn't move quick enough to dodge a last-ditch attack. He brought his right hand back, quickly formed a fist with it and brought it to Goku's jaw in a hook punch. Suffice to say: Goku easily dodged this attack and found himself back onto the ground, his back turned to Piccolo.

This was all that Piccolo needed though. He just needed Goku's eyes to be off of him for a few moments. With that, he began to make noises like he was about to throw up. As the seconds ticked by, his neck engorged as he belched out a rather big egg and sent it far in the opposite direction before his body blew up from the aftereffects of Goku's punch. Even though he died right now: his progeny would have all of his power and become stronger than his father was. Even though he lost, he still won in a way.

Goku turned around just in time to witness the explosion that he had caused, allowing himself to relax now that no great evil was threatening the planet that he seeked to make his new home. In his mind: Beerus' Planet would always be his home, after Planet Vegeta, but now Earth could be his home as well.

Tien landed his ship near Goku not even a few moments later, shock showing in his face as this person had just easily dispatched of King Piccolo. Something that was difficult even for the most experienced fighters on this planet. Hell. He even spent the entire night practicing a technique that would only allow them to seal the monster. The questions began flying the moment that Tien exited the vehicle that he was using.

"I was already heading here to face Piccolo myself, but you managed it without breaking a sweat. Who are you?" Tien asked with a mixture of wonder and fear in his tone. Sensing the uneasiness settling within Tien, Goku simply smiled at the male.

"My name's Goku….I'm a Saiyan and I would like to make this planet my home and protect it by any means necessary." he answered with no malice in his voice whatsoever. This caused Tien to release a breath that he wasn't even aware of holding.

"Alright then. I know a place that I could take you for now." Tien answered after hearing Goku's introduction.

_**Kami's Lookout - Earth**_

Both Kami and Mr. Popo had sensed Goku's arrival long before he showed up and single-handedly ended Demon King Piccolo.

"What is another deity doing here? Could they possibly want to take over the planet?" Mr. Popo asked Kami in worry. Kami shook his head, thinking deeply about the current situation.

"I don't sense any malice or evil intent coming from him. I believe that this deity is here for peaceful reasons. For now though: let's keep a close eye on him. If he was strong enough to defeat King Piccolo, then we might not have seen anywhere near his true power. Besides: we may be visiting him soon anyway. With the people he is about to meet: they're going to need the Dragon Balls. I'll recreate Shenron and the Dragon Balls simply for the fact that this deity wasn't going to allow evil to flourish." Kami explained to Mr. Popo. Mr. Popo just nodded as the two continued to keep a watch on the newcomer from their tower.


End file.
